


Just My Luck

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Accidental Bonding, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Unlucky Strike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Leon tries (and fails) to pull a mean trick but instead meets someone interesting.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuwata Leon
Kudos: 14





	Just My Luck

Leon was bored. He had no idea what to do, he just knew that he wanted to do something. As he tossed his ball up and down in his hand, he saw Mondo trying to get some lunch. Well, it was worth a shot, right? Cocking his head and aiming, he tossed his baseball at his classmate.

Just as he tossed it, however, he heard a noise behind him. He turned and saw that it was an upperclassman tumbling down the stairs. Oh well. When he turned back around, he saw Mondo walk away. What the fuck? Why wasn't he trying to strangle Leon? The baseball star went over to try and find his baseball.

Though his ball didn't hit Mondo, it did seem to disappear entirely. Luckily, he glanced up just in time to see his ball ricochet off the wall and hit someone with white hair. Their face plopped onto the table in front of him. Leon laughed a little, but went to see if they were okay.

"Just my luck..." the kid mumbled, wiping their face of the cream from the pie conveniently placed in front of them. When it was wiped off, it revealed a boy from Class 77 that he heard Makoto mention in passing. Nagito Komaeda was his name. The Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 77, obsessed with the concept of hope. "Who threw that?"

"I did, my apologies," Leon spoke before he could stop himself. Nagito turned while he was still wiping his face and _wow_ , he was handsome. He smiled, which was something Leon didn't expect. His smile was cute.

"That's okay. Trust me, it happens _a lot more_ than you'd think." Laughing, he stood up. "I believe this is yours."

"Yeah... Wow, you okay?" Only now had Leon noticed the bandages on his face. "You kind of, uhh, scratched up."

"Oh yeah, that. Happened this morning. Wait, are you _Leon_ _Kuwata_?" His eyes lit up. "Wow, I can't believe I get to meet a superstar like _you_. It's lovely to meet you." He held out his hand, which Leon tentatively took. He'd heard about this guy's luck from Makoto, after all.

"And you. You seem pretty cool yourself." That made the lucky student's face fall slightly.

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just some guy. But you-"

"Nonsense!" Leon blurted out. His face turned red. "Uhh, how about you come with me and we clean your face up better? C'mon, follow me." The baseball player tugged the lucky student along. Why was he doing this? Pity? To hold Nagito's face? To get close to this new, interesting person?

They entered a bathroom on the first floor and he quickly grabbed a paper towel and pumped soap onto it. Then, he put Nagito's hair behind his ear and started to scrub his face. His skin and hair were both soft. It reminded him of a time when he and Kanon had a sleepover, and she was making them use face masks. But this wasn't Kanon. This was someone else, and he didn't mind it.

"So," he started, gently wiping under Nagito's left eye. "Are you doing anything after school?" It was all he could think to say.

"Not that I know of. Don't really anyone to do anything with after school."

"That sucks, dude. How about you come to my house after school then? Are your parents okay with it?" Oops.

"I, um, don't have parents." Nagito was still smiling, but a wave of guilt went through Leon.

"Damn, man, I'm sorry about that. Um... Still, wanna come over to my house? My dad won't mind me having a friend over."

"Friend?" Hope washed over the lucky student's face. "You think I'm your friend? We barely know each other."

"And _that's_ why we can hang out." Leon wet a new paper towel and also grabbed a dry one. Then, he wiped away the soap and dried his face. "Uh, hey. I have plenty of baseballs. You wanna keep this one?"

"That'd be great." That was that, and Leon signed the baseball for his new friend. He then found a deck of cards being shoved into his hands with Nagito's name written on it. "Take this, I insist."

"Ah... Thanks. So, uh, wanna finish lunch?" Leon shoved the card box into his pocket. He secretly held it tight, like it was a piece of Nagito himself.

"Fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> I found another rarepair and I'm proud of myself. I call it Unlucky Strike, it's like Lucky Strike but on crack. Also hhhhhhhhhh I need more and have only found shitposts.  
> Excuse any typos or the fact that this is OOC I'm incredibly tired and it's 4 am.


End file.
